


Midnight Snack.

by dancedance_resolution



Series: LegendsVerse [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, NOT smut., but like., i apologize in advance., post-5x11, thirsty!Zari, top!Astra, wow this is thirsty., zari and astra are really good at banter.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancedance_resolution/pseuds/dancedance_resolution
Summary: Zari’s vision felt hazy and overwhelmed. “God, you’re tall,” she murmured.“What about it?”“I’m just...observing things.”Astra let out a sardonic laugh. “Wow, someone’s thirsty.”
Relationships: Astra Logue/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: LegendsVerse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857001
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22





	Midnight Snack.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance. This fic is not good, but that's okay! Lindsay, if you're here, no <3

“Gideon?” Astra called out as she entered the kitchen. “Turn on some dim lights or something.” After a moment, she reluctantly added a “Please,” though the word seeped with attitude.

A soft blue glow illuminated the room. Astra smiled wryly to herself as the realization that this was basically mood lighting crossed her mind. But hey—the tale of her and leftover pizza at two a.m.? It certainly was a love story for the ages.

She made her way over to the fridge, unwrapped the foil-clad goodness, and began to indulge in the special magic that is eating cold pizza at an ungodly hour.

Of course, the moment of silence and blissful solitude would be fleeting. It was the Waverider, after all. So call it inevitable when Astra saw Zari, now donning sheer pajamas, quietly emerging from the hallway.

“What are you here for?” Astra asked, though the tone of her voice made it clear that she didn’t want an answer, but rather just wanted Zari to leave.

“A doughnut,” Zari answered innocently. “I haven’t had a doughnut in one-thousand seven-hundred and forty-three days. Or at least that’s what I’ll instinctively tell myself as I sink my teeth into a powdered Entenmann’s.”

Astra couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Zari noticed the subtle sway of her hips as she walked away from the fridge to give Zari room to grab her doughnut. 

Zari watched as Astra leaned against the counter, the loose fabric of her nightgown draped perfectly on her body. And the low blue lighting? It certainly didn’t hurt. Astra then popped her hip out to the side, accentuating her figure.

Zari’s vision felt hazy and overwhelmed. “God, you’re tall,” she murmured.

“What about it?”

“I’m just...observing things.”

Astra let out a sardonic laugh. “Wow, someone’s thirsty.”

“Be careful saying it like that. You wouldn’t want me to think that you were condemning me.”

“It’s called being authoritative, honey,” Astra said, the expressive movements of her eyebrows and lips accentuating each word. “Leader of Hell and all,” she added with a fluid sway of her hand.

Astra paused for a moment, considering her next words. “You know, your hand swept _dangerously_ close to my shoulder earlier today.”

“Well, you were, _you know_ ,” Zari mockingly repeated as she stepped precariously closer to Astra, “glowing.”

“Mm, the perils of being immortal.”

“Ha ha,” Zari spoke flatly.

“Do you realize that you haven’t broken eye contact with me once during this conversation.”

“You said that like it was a statement.”

  
“Well, because I have a feeling that you do realize it.”

Zari tilted down her chin ever so slightly, and she was now looking up at Astra through her lashes. Her teeth grazed over her lower lip. “Funny how you were the one to point out that I haven’t been able to stop looking at you. Implies a lot about what you’re noticing right now.”

“Hmm. But you’re the one who’s noticing what I’m noticing.”

“How witty of you.”

“If Hell teaches you one thing, it’s banter.”

Without a segue or even a second-long pause, Zari said, “Take me to your room.”

“Gladly.”

The pizza and doughnut were left abandoned on the counter. 


End file.
